Off Limits
by Emmi82
Summary: When 18 yr old Gabriella meets 25 yr old Troy, she immediately develops a school girl crush on him. Troy knows very well that Gabriella is gorgeous. However, they would never even think of going for each other. Why? Troy is Robert Montez's protege.
1. The New Guy

**Off Limits**

**The New Guy**

**Rated: T**

Gabriella walked in to Sharpay's office to see she was on the phone and Taylor was sitting on the couch, as well as another guy she had never seen before. Her heart raced. He was absolutely gorgeous, he was tan, had shaggy brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. They all turned to her, Sharpay waved her in, and Taylor smiled, and the guy just looked at her.

"Hey Gabs what's up," Sharpay asked hanging up the phone.

"Nothin, bored," she smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Taylor said.

"Yep," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh Gabi, this is Troy, Troy this is Gabriella," Sharpay introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled.

"You too," he smiled back.

"So are you new here," Gabriella asked sitting down.

"Yeah. Do you work here as well?" he asked and they laughed.

"God no," Gabriella laughed. "I just graduated."

"College?" _He thinks I am in college? I love my life. _

"Wow. Never got that one before," she replied and Taylor and Sharpay laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean," he asked.

"High school," Gabriella said and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, I would have never guessed," he laughed as did the rest of them.

"Well thanks I guess," she replied. "So where are tweedle dee and tweedle dumb?" Sharpay and Taylor laughed.

"Who are tweedle dee and tweedle dumb," Troy asked.

"Chad and Zeke," they replied in unison.

"Ahhh," he nodded.

"Are we going out to lunch," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay replied. "Troy you wanna come?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Great can you grab Chad and Zeke, we will meet you downstairs," Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," he said and getting up and leaving.

"Ok he is fine," Gabriella said as soon as he closed the door.

"I know right," Sharpay replied and Taylor laughed.

"How old?" Gabriella asked.

"25," Taylor replied.

"Damnit," Gabriella cursed and they laughed.

"And taken," Taylor said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, she lives in New York or something," Taylor said.

"Oh that doesn't count," Sharpay said and they laughed shaking their heads.

"Let's go," Taylor laughed.

Meanwhile Troy grabbed Chad and Zeke and were now in the elevator to meet the girls.

"So I just met Gabriella, what's her deal?" Troy asked casually and they laughed. "What?"

"We know she is gorgeous, but she is completely off limits," Chad said.

"I didn't mean…" Troy defended.

"Dude, it is okay, practically every guy in this office thinks that when they meet her," Zeke replied and he laughed.

"Ok so besides the fact she is 18, why is she so off limits," Troy asked.

"Did you happen to catch her last name," Chad asked.

"No," Troy replied confused, then his jaw dropped. Chad nodded. "She is Robert and Maria's daughter!"

"Yep," Zeke replied.

"Damn," Troy said in shock.

"I know. If I had a daughter like that I would not let her step into this place, let alone be here 24/7," Chad said.

"I know what you mean," Troy replied as the elevator doors opened and they walked out.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Zeke asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked back confused.

"Well before you found out she was our boss's daughter, it seemed like you were feeling her a little bit," Zeke replied.

"God no. I am 25 years old. Yeah she is gorgeous but who do you think I am?"

"Just makin sure man," Zeke replied and they laughed.

"Boys," they heard Sharpay call and they turned around.

"Hey girls," Chad replied.

"Ready for lunch?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Troy replied.

**Ok so that kinda sucked but it will get better I promise! Please ****Review**


	2. Lunch and Dinner

**Off Limits**

**Lunch and Dinner**

"So Troy," Gabriella started as they sat across from each other at lunch. "What made you want to work at a sports agency?"

"Well I used to play basketball, but I had to stop cause I tore my ACL. In college I discovered sports management and loved it," he replied.

"Did you play in college?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I was recruited to Syracuse," he replied.

"Damn, you must have been good." Troy blushed embarrassed.

"You could say that," he laughed nervously.

"So you tore your ACL…ow."

"Yeah, usually after surgery and physical therapy you can play again, but mine was bad. Plus I kind of looked at it as a sign, maybe I wasn't meant to play basketball," he replied.

"So you think you would have gone into the NBA if you hadn't messed up your knee," she asked.

"I dunno, I wanted to, but now looking at it, I rather play basketball with all my friends than in the NBA where you are always away and deal with the media," he replied and she nodded.

"That makes sense," she replied.

"So you just graduated high school, where are you going to school next year?"

"Guess," she smiled.

"Syracuse?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yep," she laughed.

"Oh my god, you will have the best time. What are you majoring in?" She smiled again.

"Sports management?" She giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Damn I was guessing you would have followed your mother and taken the entertainment route," he replied.

"Nope, I might look like my mother, but I am my father's daughter," she replied and he nodded. "So tell me about Syracuse…"

That night Gabriella, Robert, and Maria Montez, went to their favorite Italian restaurant for dinner.

"So how has work been?" Gabriella asked her parents.

"Crazy, with the NBA Draft coming up everything is madness. We just hired this kid though, I spoke to him briefly today, damn he is smart when it comes to that sport," Robert said in amazement.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met him today. He came to lunch with me, Tay, Shar, Chad, and Zeke. He went to Syracuse," she replied.

"Really," Robert's eyes lit up. Robert was also an alumni of Syracuse and very involved in the school.

"Yeah, he was recruited for basketball then blew out his knee. That is how he ended up in sports management," she replied.

"Sounds like you sweetheart," Maria said to her husband.

"I know," he replied.

"Oh my god mom you have to see him," Gabriella said, her girly side coming out. Robert rolled his eyes.

"No, because the second she does she distract him from his work, for she will be trying to convince him to become a model," Robert joked.

"He is that attractive," Maria asked.

"Oh just you wait mom," Gabriella replied.

"Ooo, I am excited now," Maria smiled.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Robert said shaking his head and they laughed.

**Sorry it is short! Please review!**


	3. Boyfriends, Girlfriends, and Clothes

**Off Limits**

**Boyfriends, Girlfriends, and Clothes**

**Rating: T**

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Hey girls" Gabriella greeted walking into Taylor's office, where Sharpay was sitting.

"Hey Gabs," they replied in unison.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting down on a chair.

"Nothing," Sharpay replied. "Here on a Friday…I wonder why?" she teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked in a high-pitched tone and Taylor laughed. Gabriella knew exactly what it meant. Robert was always out of the office on Fridays which meant a lot of the guys that worked for him had nothing to do.

"It means you come here on Fridays because your dad is never here, so your boyfriend has nothing to do, which means you get to see him," Sharpay replied.

"Troy is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

"Who said I was talking about Troy?" Sharpay replied successfully and Taylor laughed while Gabriella glared at Sharpay.

"You want him to be," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah who doesn't," she replied and they laughed. "You know half of the women in this office as well as you would do him any day of the week."

"Valid point," Sharpay replied and they laughed.

"Hello," Troy said opening the door. Gabriella turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Troy," they all replied.

"Oh hey Gabs," Troy said singling her out, making Taylor and Sharpay give her a look, "I didn't know you were here."

"Just arrived."

"Ahhh," he nodded. "Well anyways you girls up for lunch?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"So Troy, what have you been up to? Haven't seen you in a while," Gabriella asked as they walked out of the office.

"Yeah, I have been in New York," he replied.

"Cool, for what?"

"Meetings and visiting my girlfriend," he replied. Gabriella felt her stomach tie up, but instantly tried to forget about it.

"That must have been nice," she smiled.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen her in like 2 months," he replied.

"Why is she in New York again?"

"She works at the New York Times," he replied.

"Let me guess. Sports section?" Gabriella joked.

"No," he laughed. "Fashion."

"Ahh," she nodded. "She didn't want to move out here?"

"No. Maybe once I get a little more settled in here, and really create a name for myself," he replied. "What's with all the sudden questions?"

"Gosh, I dunno, I am just wondering," she replied defensively.

"Ok," he laughed. They then looked up to see Chad and Zeke walking towards them.

"Woah…Gabi…ever heard of clothes?" Chad asked approaching her. Troy looked at her, noticing her outfit. He couldn't help but see how good she looked in such a simple outfit. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a white camisole, that was tight and fit every curve perfectly.

"Chad…" Gabriella started.

"Gabi I can see your boobs, two inches of your stomach, and way too much leg," he replied.

"Is he giving you a hard time about your outfit?" Sharpay asked as she and Taylor approached.

"Yes," she replied annoyed.

"Just ignore him," Taylor said and Chad glared at her.

"Zeke a little help here," Chad said and they laughed.

"He is right Gabi," he added and the girls rolled their eyes while Chad smiled.

"It is summertime in Los Angeles," Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone.

"She has a point," Troy said. Sharpay and Taylor gave each other a look. Chad and Zeke looked at him like he was crazy while Gabriella smiled at him.

"You are seriously encouraging this," Chad asked.

"No, I am just saying that it is like a thousand degrees outside so it is understandable that she isn't wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt," Troy defended.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled back.

"I agree with Troy," Sharpay said.

"Me too," Taylor said. Gabriella smiled successfully at Chad and Zeke.

"Ok, it is hot outside, doesn't mean her boobs need to be to her chin," Chad replied.

"They aren't," Gabriella replied looking down at her chest and her chin hit her boob. She looked up at Chad who was raising his eyebrows at her.

"Ok so maybe they are, but what can I say Chad. If you got it flaunt it," Gabriella said confidently. The girls laughed and began to walk away. Chad and Zeke rolled their eyes. Troy couldn't help but watch as Gabriella swayed her hips and walked perfectly in her 4-inch heels. Chad noticed this and hit him over the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Troy exclaimed. Chad gave him a look. "Let's just go to lunch."

**Ok so this is the last of the like introductory chapters. The next one is when it gets juicy.**


	4. The Big Mistake Part 1

**Off Limits**

**The Big Mistake Pt. 1**

**Rating: T**

**This chapter takes place about a month later, so Gabriella and Troy are closer.**

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella and two of her best friends from school, Rebecca, and Katie leaned against the bar scoping out the crowd, after their third drink. It was a Friday night and their Fake IDs had gotten them into the hottest club in LA.

"Oh my god," Gabriella said in shock.

"What?" Katie asked.

"See that guy in the blue button down shirt and jeans," Gabriella pointed out the guy walking towards a booth.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied.

"That's Troy."

"No way!" Katie exclaimed.

"He is fine!" Rebecca yelled over the music.

"Yeah no kidding," Gabriella replied.

"Well what are you doing? Go say hi!" Katie exclaimed to Gabriella.

"No! I can't, it would be so weird!"

"Oh shut up, you guys are friends!" Katie defended.

"Look what I am wearing!" Gabriella exclaimed, motioning to her slutty outfit, that consisted of a mini, low cut black dress and black stilettos.

"So. You look hot!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Now go!"

"Fine," Gabriella groaned rolling her eyes.

She walked off to Troy's booth to see he was sitting down, talking to another guy.

"Is that Troy Bolton I see," she said flirtatiously when she arrived at the booth. He looked up at her in shock, and his friend turned around. She giggled at his reaction.

"Gabs? What are you doing here?" he asked standing up, and hugging her.

"Partying," she giggled, pulling away, but with his arms still wrapped around her waist. He shook his head laughing. He unwrapped his arms and looked her up and down.

"You are so damn lucky Chad isn't here."

"No kidding," she laughed. "What about you? What are you up to?"

"Chillin, guys night out," he replied.

"Sounds like a party," she laughed.

"Oh it is. Oh and this is my friend Kyle, Kyle this is Gabriella," Troy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kyle smiled.

"You too," she smiled back, shaking his hand.

"You're not here with Taylor and Sharpay, are you?" Troy asked a little confused.

"No," she laughed. "Two of my friends from school."

"Fake IDs?"

"You bet," she replied and he shook his head.

"You wanna come sit," Troy asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. Gabriella followed Troy, and she sat next to him at the booth and Kyle sat across from them.

"Would you like something to drink," a waitress asked coming up to them.

"I'll have a Budwiser," Kyle said.

"Make that two," Troy added.

"Gabriella? Do you want anything?" Kyle asked.

"Vodka and red bull please," she ordered.

"Coming right up," the waitress ordered and walked away.

"You know I really shouldn't have let you order a drink," Troy said.

"What?" she asked unable to hear him because of the loud music. He leaned into her, and put his mouth to her ear.

"I said I shouldn't have let you order a drink." She just laughed.

"Yeah but you love me too much to stop me," she said flirtatiously and he rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that." She playfully pushed him back and he laughed. Just then the waitress came with their drinks and they all thanked her. Gabriella immediately began to down hers.

"Woah, sweetheart, slow down," Troy laughed taking the drink out of her hands. She pouted.

"Not gonna work Gabs," he said shaking his head.

"Please," she pouted.

"Only if you promise not to finish it in one sip," he replied.

"I promise," she said pretending to be annoyed and he gave her a look. "Troy!" He reluctantly handed her the drink.

"Thank you!" she smiled proudly.

"Anything for you Gabs," he joked and she laughed.

"You know I am gonna go to the bar," Kyle said, seeing the flirtation between the two, then standing up.

"Ok," Troy replied.

"Nice meeting you Gabriella," he said.

"You too." He then raised his eyebrows at Troy giving him a look.

"Dude…" Troy said in an 'are you serious tone'.

"I am just sayin'," Kyle replied innocently.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy replied annoyed. Kyle laughed and walked off. Gabriella was just sitting there confused.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just Kyle being…Kyle," he replied.

"Ok," she giggled which made him smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," he replied, still with a big smile on his face. She smiled back and looked into each other's eyes. Chills ran down their spines as they gazed at each other.

"Umm…" Troy said putting his head down embarrassed.

"I am gonna go to the bathroom," she said awkwardly.

"Oh ok," he said. She got up and walked to the bathroom. After re-applying her make up she headed back to where Troy was sitting. As soon as she saw Troy a man stepped in front of her. Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella walking towards him, but it quickly changed into a frown when he saw a guy approach her. Anger rushed through his vains and he leapt out of the seat.

"Hey gorgeous, would you like to dance," the guy as Gabriella.

"Sorry man," Troy said before she could respond and Gabriella looked up at him in shock. "She is with me." Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away from the guy.

"What was that about?" Gabriella looked up at him confused.

"Did you really want to dance with that guy?" She shook her head and laughed.

"So you figured you would swoop in and save me?" she joked.

"Yeah, you know how it is," he shrugged in a playful manner.

"So what are you? My knight in shining armor now," she joked playfully, facing him, and he instinctively placed his other hand on the other side of her waist.

"Is that a problem," he joked back leaning into her a little bit and they laughed.

"No, it's not," she said with all seriousness looking into his eyes. As he got lost in her chocolate brown eyes, and she drowned in his blue ones, they slowly leaned in, capturing each other's lips in a soft kiss.

**Please Review!**


	5. The Big Mistake Part 2

**Off Limits**

**The Big Mistake Pt. 2**

**Rating: T**

Before either of them knew it, Troy was sitting down and Gabriella was straddling him. She removed her lips from his and began to kiss his neck. He sighed before taking a swig if his beer. She then took the beer away from him and took a sip for herself. He watched as she downed the beer, then took it away from her. He set it down before kissing her again.

"Troy," she moaned as he nibbled at her neck.

"Hmm?" he asked between a kiss.

"We should get out of here," she sighed.

"You wanna come back to my place?" he asked.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Let's go," he replied. They both got up and hand in hand they drunkenly stumbled out of the club.

"Where is your place," she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"About 2 blocks from here," he said pulling away. She just kissed him. They headed towards the apartment and 15 minutes later they arrived. It should have taken them about 5 minutes, but between the fact that they could hardly walk straight and the impromptu make out sessions against random buildings delayed them a little bit. As soon as they got into the elevator she had shoved him against the wall and started another make out session. With their lips attached he walked her backwards out of the elevator, and towards her apartment.

"Let me get my keys," he pulled away panting. She nodded and leaned against him as he reached around her to unlock the door. Considering he was so drunk it took him a little longer than usual. "Ok got it."

"Finally," she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," he laughed and she laughed as well. "Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh?" She just smiled and kissed him. As he walked backwards towards the bedroom she began to unbutton his shirt. He fell back on the bed and took off his shirt.

"God you are so hot," she said crawling on top of him and kissing him.

"Well you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on," he whispered in her ear and she smiled. As she kissed him again, she reached for the side zipper of her dress, but she was having some trouble.

"Troy, help me," she whispered. He did as told and unzipped her dress then pulled it over her head. He looked at the girl who was now just in a lace push up bra and bootie shorts. He smiled before bending down and kissing her again. She started to undo his belt and before they knew it one thing had led to another.

HSMHSMHSM

The next morning Gabriella was awoken by the hot California summer sun. She groaned being extremely hung over with an excruciating headache.

She opened her eyes to realize her head was on a man's bare chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist, and he was holding her tight. She looked up to see a sleeping Troy. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh…my…god," she said in shock sitting up. Considering his arms were wrapped around her this woke him up. She looked down to see that she was wearing no clothes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She cried frantically.

"What the hell is…" Troy groaned waking up then turned to Gabriella. His eyes went wide. "Oh…my…god." She nodded.

"Holy shit. I slept with my boss's 18 year old daughter!" He said getting out of bed putting his boxers on.

"I slept with my father's protégé!" She exclaimed getting out of bed wrapping the sheet around herself.

"I cheated on my girlfriend!" He exclaimed facing her.

"How stupid can you be!" she yelled back.

"Oh so I am to blame?" he asked. "Last time I checked you did not say no one time that night."

"Whatever. Obviously my dad cannot find out about this."

"No shit! My career would be ruined. Wait…we used a condom right?" He asked scared out of his mind and she nodded.

"Yeah. Well I am gonna go."

"Yeah. I will call a cab while you change." She nodded and he left the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. She sighed and changed into the clothes she wore the night before. Troy called the cab and flopped down the couch, putting his head in his hands. If this got out he would be screwed for life. Yeah, he was drunk, but still. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened. He turned around to see Gabriella walking in.

"Umm, the cab should be here any second," he said clearly pissed off and she nodded.

"You we should probably forget this ever happened, we were drunk, and it was a mistake," she said.

"Yeah no kidding," he replied. Just then they heard a car honk.

"Well, bye," she said awkwardly.

"Bye." She walked out of apartment and he flopped down on the couch and threw his head back. He couldn't believe it. He had cheated on his girlfriend with his boss's 18 year old daughter, but that didn't seem like the biggest problem. The problem was it had been amazing. Unknown to Troy as Gabriella drove off to Rebecca's for she was supposed to be sleeping there, she was thinking the same thing. She had slept with her father's 25 year old protégé and the worst part was it had been amazing.

**Please Review!!!!**


	6. Awkward and Amazing

**Off Limits**

**Awkward and Amazing**

**Rating: T**

Gabriella sat in her bed on the computer when her phone rang. She looked to see it was Sharpay. She sighed and pressed ignore. She had made up every excuse for the past two weeks so she wouldn't have to go to her parent's office and risk seeing Troy. Just then her phone rang and it was once again Sharpay. Knowing she wasn't going to give up, Gabriella answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Where have you been?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm…around," she replied.

"Whatever, we miss you, you are coming to lunch today," Sharpay replied.

"Shar I…" Gabriella protested.

"No excuses, come to my office at 12," she replied and hung up. Gabriella rolled her eyes. At least it was Wednesday so the chances of her seeing Troy were not as high. She reluctantly got up and got ready. She decided on a denim skirt and a simple navy blue t-shirt. She left her hair down and put a little make up on.

20 minutes later she walked into Sharpay's office, and immediately froze. Everyone was in there, including Troy. They all looked at her. Troy froze as well.

"Gabs!" Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke exclaimed. She didn't hear, for she and Troy were looking into each other's eyes in an awkward type shock.

"Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh hey," she fake smiled.

"So where have you been?" Chad asked. She glanced at Troy who glared at her and she subtly rolled her eyes.

"Umm, around. Just hangin out with some friends," she replied.

"Ok, so are you ready for lunch," Zeke asked.

"Umm yeah," she replied and Troy glared at her and she ignored it.

"Great lets go," Sharpay said and they all got up to walk out. They walked to the restaurant and Gabriella and Troy tried to stay as far away from each other. Gabriella began to talk to Taylor while Troy talked to Chad.

"You and Chad got together!" Gabriella said in excitement and Taylor nodded smiling. "Oh my god!"

"And Sharpay and Zeke!" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella squealed. Just then they arrived at the restaurant. Sharpay and Zeke sat on one side of the table, Chad and Taylor on the other side leaving Troy and Gabriella at the heads.

"I cant believe you guys got together!" Gabriella squealed clapping her hands. "It is about time!" The four of them smiled.

"Yeah, now you and Troy need to get together and it will be complete," Chad joked. Troy and Gabriella choked on their drinks.

"Are you guys okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Me and Gabriella?" Troy asked clearing his throat.

"I was kidding Troy," Chad said.

"That would never ever ever happen," Troy said.

"I know," Chad said. "I was kidding."

"Good," Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. The rest of the lunch was filled with awkwardness between Troy and Gabriella as well as intense glares and eye rolling that didn't go unnoticed by the rest.

"Ok, spill," Sharpay said closing the door.

"Spill what?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"You and Troy, what the hell happened? You guys didn't say one word to each other, were glaring at each other," Taylor said. Gabriella froze.

"Gabs…we know something happened," Sharpay said.

"We slept together," she groaned reluctantly. The girls jaw's dropped.

"No…way!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You slept with Troy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yes, Taylor," she replied flopping down on the couch.

"How did this happen?" Sharpay asked with excitement in her voice.

"Me and two friends went out a few weeks ago. He was there, I said hi, we were both pretty drunk, one thing led to another," she replied.

"Ok, but it is Troy Bolton! He is so hot! We need details!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What do you want? We made out at the club then went to his place," she replied.

"Who initiated it," Taylor asked.

"We both kinda leaned in for the kiss, I suggested we leave the club, he said we should go back to his place," she replied.

"I can't believe you slept with Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

"You act like this is a good thing," Gabriella said looking at her like she was crazy.

"You slept with a gorgeous amazing guy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah who happens to be 25, have a girlfriend, and is my father's protégé," she replied.

"Yeah that is bad," Taylor said.

"No kidding," Gabriella replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok, so as bad as it is, you have to answer me one thing," Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella groaned.

"Was it good?"

"That is the biggest problem," Gabriella sighed.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"It was absolutely amazing. I have never felt that connection with someone before," she sighed before placing her head in her hands. The girls jaw's dropped. "God how could I be so stupid!"

"Gab, you were drunk…and sometimes when you are drunk you make mistakes," Taylor said.

"I know that…but sleeping with Troy! Do you know what will happen if this gets out?" she exclaimed.

"Well then we will just make sure it wont," Sharpay said. "But we need to get back to the fact that it was actually good."

"Are you actually surprised Troy is good in bed?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but you said that their was a connection," Sharpay said.

"Look I probably just felt it cause I was drunk and he is hot," she replied.

"No Gabi, sober or not, if you have a connection with somebody it means something. Something more then just sex," Taylor said insightfully.

"Tay the last thing me and Troy will ever be is something more. I don't even think we will ever be friends again," Gabriella replied.

WITH THE BOYS

"Ok dude, spill now," Chad said closing the door to Troy's office.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked sitting at his desk as Chad and Zeke sat in the visitor's chairs.

"You and Gabriella…" Zeke replied.

"What about me and Gabriella?" Troy asked in a scared tone.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"Nothing happened," he replied.

"That's bullshit," Chas said.

"We are your best friends Troy," Zeke said. Troy sighed and threw his head back.

"Oh god what did you do?" Chad asked.

"I slept with her," he said reluctantly.

"YOU WHAT?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I am sorry. Did you just say you slept with our boss's 18 year old daughter," Chad asked in shock.

"Yes," he groaned.

"You are 25 years old with a girlfriend!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Thanks for the information," Troy replied sarcastically.

"How the hell did this happen?" Chad asked.

"Two weeks ago I went out to Hyde with Kyle, got really drunk, turns out Gabriella was there, also very drunk, she came over and said hi, and one thing led to another," he replied.

"What the hell is Gabriella doing drunk at Hyde?" Chad asked upset.

"Dude, drop the older brother act she is 18 years old, what do you expect?" Troy replied.

"Whatever, dude what are you gonna do?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," he said running his hand through his hair. "This is bad on so many levels."

"Really? Cause last time I checked sleeping with the daughter of a boss who loves you is really good," Zeke said sarcastically and Troy glared at him.

"So what are you gonna do man?" Chad asked.

"No clue."

"I say you just forget about it," Zeke suggested.

"If you had the best sex you have ever had with a gorgeous girl would you be able to forget about it?" Troy asked and they looked at him in shock.

"And I thought her being 18 was a problem," Chad said.

"I know right," Troy replied.

"It was that good?" Zeke asked.

"Better than any time with Alyssa, and we have been together two years," he replied.

"You have been with a girl for two years when the sex is bad? Dude. Who are you?" Chad asked.

"I didn't say it was bad. I don't know how to describe it but…"

"But what?" Zeke asked.

"Have you ever been with a girl who you just feel you have a connection to. Like…I dunno what I am saying."

"No dude I get it. But usually if you are with a girl and that happens you have feelings for her," Zeke replied. "Maybe you want something more with Gabriella."

"But I don't have feelings for Gabriella! I am in love with Alyssa. Me and Gabriella will never be something more than friends. I don't even know if we can be friends now. Which sucks cause she is a great girl."

"So what are you gonna do? Avoid her?" Chad asked.

"Got any better ideas," Troy replied.

"No," Chad replied.

"That is what I thought."

"Dude if Robert finds out about this…" Zeke started.

"I know!" Troy exclaimed upset and annoyed. Just then the phone rang. Troy pressed the speaker button.

"Hello," he said deadpan.

"What's wrong with you?" Robert asked and the three guys popped up and looked up at each other scared.

"Oh nothing, just a little tired," he replied.

"Well wake up, we got a big game tonight," Robert said.

"We do?" Troy asked confused.

"How could you of all people forget about the NBA Finals," he replied.

"Oh…right, of course," Troy replied hitting his palm to his forehead.

"You planning to watch it anywhere?"

"No, probably just gonna pop open a beer and watch it at home," Troy replied.

"Do you have a 70 inch HD TV at home?" Robert asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Troy asked back and Robert laughed.

"Didn't think so, my house 7 o' clock. See you then," Robert said then hung up before Troy could say a word. Troy banged his head on the desk and Chad and Zeke laughed.

**Please Review!**


	7. Her House

**Off Limits**

**Her House**

**Rating: T**

Troy drove up to the Montez house and his jaw dropped. It was massive to say the least. He was also shocked when he saw about 20 cars. It was a bigger party than he had expected it to be. He parked his car and nervously got out. He knew most of the guys would be from work so he wasn't very nervous about that, he was nervous about having to face Gabriella in the same proximity her father would be in. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Gabriella opened the door. They both froze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I was invited," he replied in the same tone.

"Whatever," she growled and let him in. Troy walked in and was a little shocked. There were definitely more people then he expected. It wasn't only people from work as well. Their were wives as well as children.

"TROY!" Robert exclaimed as soon as he saw him. Troy smiled and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you made it," he said patting Troy on the back.

"Of course. Thanks for inviting me. Your house is beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you son. Now come on, I want to introduce you to some people," Robert said.

"Okay," he replied. From then on Troy decided it would be in his best interest to forget about Gabriella. Everything would be a lot easier that way. So far he had been doing a pretty good job of it as well. He was pretty happy, for the way Robert was talking about him, he knew that he was headed in the right direction. As the game was about to start everyone piled in the screening room. Robert pressed a button and a screen came down from the ceiling. Like a movie screen. Troy sat there in shock. This was going to be the best game ever. Robert put it to the right channel and turned up the volume. Then Robert came to sit next to Troy on the couch. Troy couldn't help but notice Gabriella walking in. She sat on the floor, leaning against the coffee table. The ball was tipped off and Game 6 of the Lakers vs. Heat began. Everybody in the room was extremely into the game, constantly screaming at the television. In the 2nd quarter Shaq had a foul called on him and started complaining to the ref.

"Shaq, shut the fuck up. You are untalented and no one likes you," Gabriella said to the TV and everyone laughed. _God she is amazing. _

"He won the MVP award three times, I would hardly call him untalented," Robert said to his daughter and she turned around to look at him.

"He is only talented because of genetics. If he wasn't big he would suck. He didn't half to work as hard as the rest of the players on the court," Gabriella replied. "And he is a big baby who sits out if his heel hurts."

"Gabriella just because you like Kobe doesn't mean you have to feel that way about Shaq," Robert replied.

"Dad in no way can you like Kobe and Shaq. Liking Kobe and Shaq is like saying you like the Red Sox and the Yankees," Gabriella replied. "Or USC and UCLA. It is just wrong."

"Ok," he laughed as did everyone else. The game ended and to everyone's joy the Lakers had come out on top, so the party continued. Troy and a few other guys were talking in the living room when he saw Gabriella and a guy walk upstairs. He had been introduced to the guy earlier, he was the son of one of Robert's friends. On instinct Troy excused himself to the bathroom, but went upstairs instead. As he reached Gabriella's door he heard the on thing he didn't want to hear. Gabriella crying.

Troy burst through Gabriella's door to find her sobbing and trying to push Jay off of her.

"Get off of her," Troy exclaimed and they turned to him.

"Or what?" Jay spat back.

"Do you really want to know?" Troy said harshly stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, I do," Jay said so they were face to face. Troy grabbed him by the shirt and through him out of the room then turned to a sobbing Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You can go now," she said through her tears.

"You don't look like you are okay," he replied. "What happened?"

"None of your business now leave," she replied harshly.

"Gabriella he hurt you, and he shouldn't get away with that," Troy replied.

"Fine, if you wont go I will," she replied. She walked towards the doorway but he blocked it.

"Move!" she exclaimed through her tears. 

"Not till you tell me what happened," he said blocking the door again.

"Troy! Let me out!" she cried. He blocked the door again. She tried to get through one more time, then her body weakened and she sobbed into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"What did he do Gabs?" he asked in a caring tone.

"He…he…said he just wanted to talk but then as soon as we got into my room he push me against the wall and kissed me, before trying to take my clothes off," she sobbed. Anger rushed through Troy's vains.

"Shh, it is going to be okay," he said in a comforting tone, rubbing her back. She nodded and wiped away her tears, before looking up at him.

"I am sorry Troy. For everything," she said sincerely.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I was the one being irresponsible. I should have never let you drink."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been there in the first place," she replied.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"There is nothing to do except to forget it ever happened," Gabriella replied.

"I know, and for the past two weeks I have been trying to but I just…"

"Can't?" Gabriella asked and he nodded. "Neither can I."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue, but I do know that we have to try as hard as we can to do it," she said.

"You are right."

"There is something you should know too," she said seriously.

"What's that?"

"I am leaving."

"What? What do you mean you are leaving?"

"For Syracuse. In two days. I am starting early."

"Oh," he said with sadness in his voice. "So this is goodbye then?" He looked up into her eyes.

"Yeah, this is goodbye," she replied quietly. They stared into each other's eyes before leaning in and capturing each other's lips in a short, chaste kiss. They pulled away embarrassed.

"That shouldn't have happened," Gabriella said.

"I know. I should go," Troy replied.

"Yeah," she nodded. He turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Wait…" she said and he turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"When you called me the most beautiful girl you have ever laid eyes on, did you mean it?" she asked.

"With all my heart," he replied sincerely, before leaving the room. She fell onto the floor, tears welling up in her eyes.

**Please Review!**


	8. The New Teacher

**Off Limits**

**The New Teacher**

**Rating: T**

4 Years Later

"Oh my god," Sarah, Gabriella's roommate, said coming up to her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Professor Jackson had a family emergency and the hottest guy is filling in for him the for the entire month!" "Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, come on we have to get to class!"

"Ok," Gabriella laughed. They walked to the class to see their new professor turned around talking to the department head. As Gabriella walked down the aisle he turned around. She froze as did he. It was Troy. They locked eyes and chills ran through her body. Troy's jaw dropped. She was still gorgeous, but just more grown up, she was thinking the same thing.

"Please take your seats," the depa

rtment head said breaking Troy and Gabriella's gaze. All the students took their seats in the 20 desks in the room.

"As you know Professor Jackson will be out for the next month. This is Mr. Troy

Bolton. He will be replacing him for the next month. Mr. Bolton is a Syracuse alumni, and has already worked his way up to the top of one of the most prestigous sports agencies in the country. I am confident that you will learn a lot from him. Please give him the respect that you give any of your other professors." He then turned to Troy. "Can you take it from here?"

"Yes," he replied and the man walked out.

"As he mentioned I am Troy Bolton. You can call me Troy, Mr. Bolton is my father. I am the head of the basketball division at MRMA (Maria Robert Montez Agency). You might be wondering why I am taking a month off to teach you guys, well that is because my

boss, Robert Montez is a Syracuse alumni, and would do anything for this school…"

"Wait isn't Robert Montez Gabi's dad," a boy called out.

"Thanks for that Troy," Gabriella glared at him.

"Anytime Gabs," he replied and they laughed.

"Anyways, enough about me. Now I have a question for all of you. Who here thinks you need to know a lot about sports to be a sports agent?"

They all raised their hands.

"Yeah whoever told you that is full of shit." Everyone laughed. "What you really need to know is how to deal with people. How to compromise. And how to put up with peoples bullshit. And when I say people I mean a 19 year old boy who has yet to play a minute of pro basketball and wont sign a Nike contract if it is 10 million dollars. No it has to be 12. These are boys that have been told their entire lives how fabulous they are. I know, I was one of them..." Gabriella scoffed.

"Do you have anything to say Gabriella?" He was definitely taken aback by her, for he had thought they had left on a good note. Weird, but good.

"Yeah, I am just wondering who in the right mind would ever call you fabulous?"

Everyone laughed.

"Your father."

"Cocky bastard," she mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Good."

"I have really missed you Gabriella," he said with sarcasm in his voice, even though he had missed her.

"I couldn't say the same," she replied with attitude, even though he missed her like crazy as well.

"That's sweet...you done?"

"For now." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, anyways, you have 10 scouts at every high school game, offering you full ride scholarships to Division 1 schools, then when you pick one and get there, you are treated like a god. Let me tell you a secret. The basketball players at this school; never done an hour of homework, that whole law against bribery, I got an Escalade to come here. You think those dorms the players stay in are the ones stay in freshman year? Unless they were suites with a living room, kitchen, and bathroom, they are not. With all these amenities athletes are receiving today, the day they enter the draft, they are expecting every team, every shoe company to give them exactly what they want…" Gabriella couldn't help but sit there and be amazed. The professor was right, they were going to learn a lot from Troy. The class continued on for the next hour, with Gabriella arguing and bickering with Troy only twice.

"Ok well I will see you guys tomorrow," Troy said as they got up. Gabriella tried to leave as quickly as possible, however she was unsuccessful.

"Gabriella may I talk to you for a second," Troy asked. She froze in the middle of the aisle and let everyone leave the room. She turned around once they did, and looked at him as he leaned against the desk.

"Do you talk to all of your professors like that," he asked.

"No, but then again you aren't my professor," she shot back.

"I am for the next month," he replied. "Now I have another question. Why are you so mad at me?"

"Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to come in and save me from Jay? Why did you hold me and comfort me? Why did you kiss me? Tell me I was beautiful?" she asked upset.

"What would you rather have been raped. I saved you because I cared about you Gabriella, and comforted you because you shouldn't have been alone in a situation like that. And don't even begin to blame that kiss on me, and you asked me if what I said was the truth," he replied walking towards her.

"Fine! But then why did you come here? You knew you were going to see me!"

"I came here because your dad wanted me to!" he shot back.

"Whatever Troy, it doesn't matter anymore. It was 4 years ago," she said before walking out of the classroom.

**Please Review! I might have the next chapter up by tonight, just because you guys have been so amazing reviewing and everything!**


	9. Ask Me

**Off Limits**

**Ask Me**

**Rating: T**

Two weeks later, Gabriella walked into the class she dreaded to go to everyday. The class that Troy taught. Why did she dread it so much? Because every single day she had to see his amazing smile and those blue eyes. It didn't help how smart and funny he was. Everyday she was becoming more infatuated by him, she had even completely forgiven him for the fight, only he didn't know it. However, today was the worst, for it was a Monday morning and the past weekend was one of the biggest party weekends at Syracuse. To say she was hung over would be an understatement. She went and sat in the back row like she had been everyday since the first day Troy had been had Syracuse. When they all sat down Troy looked at the students and laughed.

"Is there anyone in this room who isn't hungover?" he asked. A few laughed, groaned, and no one raised their hands.

"How did you know?" one of the guys asked.

"Last weekend was one of the biggest party weekends at Syracuse, seems like yesterday I walked into Spanish 301 wanting to throw up," he replied and they laughed. "Anyways I figured this would happen, and I have a feeling everything I tell you, you are going to forget anyways. I realized that you guys know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you. So we are going to have a little question and answer session. So you are free to ask me anything, it can be about my life, you guys are graduating in two months so life in general, relationships, sports, the real world, anything. So who is first?"

A girl raised her hand. "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"29. Next."

"Where are you from?"

"Albuquerque."

"No way! Me too, where did you go to high school?" A boy asked.

"East High."

"Really? So did I! I knew I recognized your name. You are legendary there. You lead the wildcats to championships four years in a row."

"Yeah." He laughed nervously.

"Why Syracuse?"

"They gave me an Escalade," he laughed, and they all laughed as well.

"You didn't want to go pro?"

"I blew my knee out sophomore year."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Do you miss it?"

"No I still play, it is more fun playing with my friends then playing competitively." A girl then raised her hand. "Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Everybody laughed.

"No I don't have a girlfriend," he laughed. This caught Gabriella's attention. She looked up and her jaw dropped. "Had one. We broke up about a month ago."

"Why?"

"Well the only place I can work is LA. She could work in LA, but didn't want to. She wanted to stay in New York. Even after a 6 year relationship she didn't want to make that big commitment. So we ended it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I cheated on her so I kinda asked for it." He glanced at Gabriella, who was now extremely pale.

"Why didn't you stay with the girl you cheated on her with?"

"She moved away and unfortunately there were some circumstances that would never allow us to be together."

"So would you be with her if you could?" He looked at Gabriella again.

"I dunno. Maybe. Soo...anything else about my personal life?" He laughed.

"Who was the girl?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"That is something you will never find out."

"Why? Do we know her?"

"How could you possibly know her?"

"Does Gabriella?"

"You could say that," he smiled.

"Who is she Gabriella?"

"I am not going to tell you."

"Oh come on. Tell us something."

"All I am going to say is that she thinks it is unfortunate that they can't be together as well." Troy smiled at her.

"So she liked him."

"She had a little school girl crush on him. She never fell for him until he saved her from another guy. Until he held her in his arms and comforted her. They kissed that night. The last time they spoke they got in a fight."

"What was the fight about Troy?"

"She was mad that I saved her from the guy and that we kissed. She didn't really like it that I had called her the most beautiful girl that I had ever laid eyes on."

"Was she really?"

"Absolutely." Gabriella was bright red.

"Is she still mad?"

"I dunno, I haven't talked to her. Maybe Gabriella knows." They all looked at Gabriella.

"No. She realized that even though none of it should have happened, everything he did and said was really sweet." Troy smiled at her.

"What would you do if you saw her again?" A girl asked Troy.

"I have no clue."

"Next time you see her you should just kiss her. Fuck circumstances."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You think I should?"

"Yes!" The whole class minus Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ok." Gabriella's jaw dropped. He walked over to her desk and pulled her out of it. Without saying a word he kissed her passionately. Everybody's jaws dropped.

She melted into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled. He turned around and went back to the front of the room.

"So next question..." Everybody couldn't help but laugh. A guy raised his hand.

"Yes," Troy laughed.

"You know you are out of your out of your damn mind for actually letting a girl like Gabriella go."

"Yes thank you." Gabriella raised her hand.

"Yes Gabriella."

"Is it going to happen again?"

"Absolutely not," he smiled.

She smiled while the whole class aw-ed. "Which means spread the word around campus.

Gabriella's taken. But not by me. That wouldn't go over to well." They all laughed.

"Gabriella's blushing," someone teased. She laughed a little and put her head down.

"Ok does anyone have any questions that don't pertain to my love life?" Troy asked and no one responded. "Then leave. Go back to bed." They all cheered and smiled happily, before getting up and walking out of the classroom. Gabriella got up, however, she didn't leave. She waited until everyone left until she turned and smiled at Troy, shaking her head. He gestured with his index finger for her to come towards him, and she did. She stood between his legs, for he was sitting on the desk, and he took her hands into his. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Hey," he smiled. She just giggled. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. They pulled away and smiled again.

"Do you know how stupid we are?" Gabriella asked and he laughed.

"Yep." She laughed and kissed him again.

**Please Review!**


	10. Doubts

**Off Limits**

**Doubts**

**Rating: T**

THE NEXT MORNING

"Troy," Gabriella said as they watched TV, and cuddled in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?" she asked looking up at him, placing her cheek on his bare chest. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up so she was laying on top of him, and they were face to face.

"If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't have taken you to dinner last night, and I definitely wouldn't have done what we did after the date," he replied and she giggled.

"I know but…"

"I know you are worried about your dad," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "and worried about my job. But all your dad wants is for you to be happy, and well if he fires me, so what? CAA is right down the street." She laughed and shook her head.

"Well then I would fraternizing with the enemy," she flirted.

"Not really, considering you don't work for MRMA," he replied.

"Yeah, but I will be in two months," she said and his jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"You really think my dad would ever let me work for another agency?" she asked and he laughed.

"Of course not. Especially someone as smart as you," he complimented.

"So it's not a problem? Us working together?" she asked semi-flirtatiously.

"It will only be a problem if you don't come to my office just to give me your amazing

kisses," he replied.

"I think that can be arranged," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked leaning in.

"Really," she replied against his lips before they met in a soft lingering kiss. After they pulled away placed her cheek on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"You know I have 2 months left here before I go home," she said not looking at him.

"Yeah but I have two more weeks here, and I might be able to sneak a few business trips to New York," he replied.

"Business?" she looked up at him raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and maybe my girl will come down to meet me there to relieve all the stress that cocky athletes are giving me," he replied.

"I'm your girl," she asked flirtatiously.

"Damn right you are," he replied. She giggled and kissed him softly. They looked into each other's eyes, before leaning in and catching each other's lips in a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes before giving each other a quick kiss. She laid down back on top of him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think my dad will figure it out?"

"No, as we both know your father isn't one to stop and observe what is really going on. So unless he catches us making out, which he probably wont because I have a lock on my office door, he wont find out until we tell him. Your mom, that is a different story," he replied and she laughed.

"I dunno how she does it. Like she looks at a guy and girl and automatically knows if they are together. It is like she has some weird sixth sense," Gabriella said and he laughed.

"Do you think she will care? And more importantly will she tell your father?"

"No, I think she will be happy. She loves you. And she wont tell my dad. She isn't that stupid." Troy laughed again.

"And what about Shar, Tay, Chad and Zeke?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy and he laughed. "Yeah they will know the second they see us together." She laid back down and hugged him tighter. "I know you are still having doubts about this," he said playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I just can't help it. As much as I want to be with you, I am 22, you are 29, I am your boss's daugh…" he cut her off with his lips.

"Ask me if I care," he said and she smiled. "All I care about is being with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up and kiss me," he replied and she giggled, before kissing him passionately.

**Please Review!!**


	11. Lies

**Off Limits**

**Lies**

Troy groaned and reached over his sleeping girlfriend who was lying across his chest to pick up his ringing Blackberry.

"Hello," he answered tiredly.

"Troy?" Robert asked in shock.

"Hi Robert," he replied.

"I called Gabriella. Why are you answering her phone?" he asked. Troy shot up and cursed to himself, waking up Gabriella.

"Oh…umm…she was over here last night…we were working. She must have taken mine instead of hers," he saved himself as smoothly as possible.

"Oh okay," Robert replied, and Troy let out a silent sigh of relief. "Anyways, I was going to call you after. I need you to come into the office. The UCLA athletic director tipped me off that Aaron Afflalo is going into the draft. We have to have a deal proposal by Monday."

"Ok, I will be in as soon as possible," he replied.

"Great, so if I call your phone Gabi will probably pick up," Robert asked.

"Umm…yeah…probably," Troy replied.

"Okay, see you soon," Robert said.

"Yeah," he replied and they hung up the phone. Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked and he looked at her.

"I heard the phone ring so I picked it up. It was your dad..." She looked at him confused. "…calling you." Gabriella's jaw dropped. "Yeah."

"What did you say?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"That you were over here last night, we were working and you must have taken mine instead of yours," he replied.

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank god," she sighed in relief.

"I know right. And that reminds me, he is about to call mine to get to you." Just then the phone rang. "Ok he is calling you."

"So I answer it?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Hello," she answered. "Hey dad…this is Troy's phone?" She looked at him a little scared. "Oh yeah…we were working at his place last night. I must have taken his instead…really…okay…see you soon." She hung up the phone and looked at Troy.

"That was close," she sighed.

"No kidding."

"Anyways, we should get going," Gabriella said getting out of bed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. She smiled as he gave her a little kiss. He pulled away and smiled, and she got up.

"Go get in the shower, I will make some coffee," he said smacking her butt and she glared at him. After they both showered and got dressed (Gabriella had clothes there because she practically lived there) they got in their respective cars and headed to the office. Gabriella left five minutes after Troy so they wouldn't walk in together, making things more suspicious. After arriving at the office Troy went straight up to the large conference room to see about 15 people on the phone, talking, or ruffling through papers. The agents that were usually clad in suits were in jeans and shirts, for it was a Saturday and no one had time to look professional.

"Oh Troy…great you're here," Robert said when Troy walked in.

"Yeah, so tell me what is going on," Troy said and Robert began to inform him on what was going on. A few minutes later Gabriella walked in.

"Hey Gabs," multiple people said looking up.

"Hey," she replied and began to talk to Chad, getting the info.

"Gabi!" Robert called.

"Yeah," she said from across the room.

"You know what is going on?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Great. Oh and you and Troy should probably switch back phones," he laughed. It took a few seconds for Troy and Gabriella to get it.

"Oh yeah," Troy laughed.

"That might be a good idea," Gabriella smiled. Robert laughed and went back to work. Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"We are so lucky we have the same phone," he whispered.

"No kidding," she replied and they pretended to switch phones before getting to work. A few hours later the first proposal was done, and now all they had to do was sit and wait. Robert and Troy were sitting in Robert's office watching Sports Center, waiting for the phone call.

"Hey, I have a question," Robert asked not looking away from the TV.

"Yeah," Troy said still watching the TV from his slumped his position on the couch.

"Is Gabriella seeing anyone?" he asked. Troy froze up.

"What?" he asked in shock looking at Robert.

"I mean you guys are close. Do you know if she is seeing anyone?" Robert asked turning his head towards Troy.

"Oh…um…no…she's not," he replied nervously.

"Okay," Robert asked turning back to TV.

"Umm…why do you ask?" Troy asked, needing to know if he was suspecting anything. Although his heart was racing, trying to be casual, he looked back at the TV screen. Robert shrugged.

"I dunno…she just seems kinda distant lately," Robert shrugged.

"Oh…I hadn't noticed," Troy replied and Robert nodded. They sat there not speaking again, Robert paying attention to the TV, and Troy feeling bad that he just lied to his boss. Their thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. They jumped up. Robert rushed over to the telephone and answered it.

"Hello…yes…" robber said then a disappointed and annoyed look came across his face. Troy sighed annoyed, understanding that they didn't like the deal and they were going to have to be in the office for hours. "I understand…yes…thank you." Robert hung up the phone and sighed.

"Ok back to square one," Robert said annoyed. Troy groaned and stood up, before walking out.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned frustrated throwing the papers on the coffee table. Troy looked up at his frustrated girlfriend who had just thrown her head back, leaning back on the couch.

"Ok, that's it," Troy said slamming the papers on the table and getting up. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Let's go," he said gesturing towards the door.

"Where?" she asked confused.

"Dinner. We have been doing nothing but working for the past 12 hours."

"Where?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Someplace nice. We deserve a good dinner after working all day. Plus you can't blame a guy if he wants to take his girl out to a nice dinner." She smiled. "So get up. Let's go."

"Ok then," she gave in and stood up. They then drove to a nice LA Italian restaurant. After giving the car to the valet they walked up to the restaurant, and as soon as they walked up they froze. Standing right in front of them was Maria and Robert Montez.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Robert asked in shock. Maria raised her eyebrows amused.

"Hi…dad," Gabriella said nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked confused.

"Umm…well you know we were working so hard we thought we would take a break and indulge ourselves in some good Italian food," Troy lied simply.

"Oh okay," Robert replied. "Well I will see you two tomorrow."

"Nice lie," Maria whispered to Troy as she hugged him goodbye.

"Thank you," he laughed.

"Don't worry, you are a good boyfriend," she replied and he smiled.

"Bye mom," Gabriella said to her mom, hugging her.

"He is a keeper," Maria whispered to her daughter.

"I know," she smiled.

"Come on sweetheart," Robert said to Maria.

"Call me later," Maria said to her daughter who nodded.

"Bye," they all said as Maria and Robert walked off. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Let's go eat," Troy said not knowing what else to say. She nodded and went into the restaurant where they were immediately seated.

"I think that was the third time today I have blatantly lied to your dad," Troy sighed.

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "I want to tell him its just…"

"I love you Gabi," he said placing his hand on hers. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and sooner or later your dad is going to have to accept that. Why not sooner?"

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me," she smiled.

"Come on Gabi, you know that."

"Well I dunno, yeah, you just never said it like that."

"Well I do. So I say we tell him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" she said in shock.

"Yeah, think about it. He has so much going on with the Aaron Afflalo deal, he wont be able to think about it as much," Troy replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense," she said. He smiled and leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I promise. It will be fine," he smiled and she smiled back.

**Please Review!!**


	12. Telling Robert

**Off Limits**

**Telling Robert**

"Troy…I can't," Gabriella said nervously as Troy was about to open the door to Robert's office. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"No matter what happens, it wont change the way I feel about you. I love you Gabi. Nothing is gonna change that." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "You ready?" She took a deep breath.

"I think so," she said. He kissed her on the forehead and opened the door to Robert's office.

"Hey guys," Robert said from his desk as they walked in.

"Hey can we talk to you about something?" Troy asked.

"Of course," he said not looking up.

"It's kinda important," Troy said.

"Okay," he looked up. "What's up?"

"Umm…well…Dad...you see…umm…" Gabriella stuttered nervously.

"Gabi? What is it?"

"Umm…"

"I lied to you Robert, and I cant apologize enough for it but…" Troy said nervously.

"Troy, what could you possibly lie to me about?" he asked in shock.

"Well you know yesterday, when you asked me if Gabi is seeing anyone, when I told you she isn't I lied…truth is…" Troy stated.

"Gabi you are dating someone? Who is he?" Robert asked in shock.

"Uhhh…." She said speechless.

"Me," Troy said. Robert's jaw dropped.

"Wh…what?" he asked in shock.

"Me and Troy are dating," Gabriella said nervously.

"Wait…" he said standing up, beginning to pace back and forth, "I am sorry. I must have heard you wrong. For a second I thought I heard that my 22 year old daughter is dating a 29 year old who works for me."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't hear wrong," Troy said.

"How long?" he asked coldly.

"6 months," Gabriella mumbled.

"Let me get this straight. For 6 months you guys have been sneaking around behind my back! You of all people Troy. I trusted you, after all that I have done for you this is how you repay me? I mean I have practically treated you like my own son," Robert asked Troy upset.

"I know, and I cant thank you enough for that, and I regret lying to you, but…"

"But what Troy!" Robert exclaimed.

"Think about it Dad!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Not only does he love me and I love him, which should be enough in the first place, but you trust him! You know he is a great guy! Isn't that what a father wants for his daughter? Isn't that what you want for me dad? To be happy? Troy makes me happy Dad."

"He's seven years older than you Gabriella, you graduated college 4 months ago!" Robert yelled at his daughter.

"Dad, you trust Troy! You said it yourself. You even trust him with this company! Who else would you want me to be with than someone who would do anything for you! And more importantly anything for me! I know I am 22, but in the end what does that matter?" she cried.

"Gabi I would like to talk to Troy for a second…alone," Robert said sternly.

"But…" Gabriella protested.

"Its okay Gabs," Troy reassured her.

"Fine, but before I go, Dad I love Troy and he loves me back. Nothing you say will break us apart," Gabi said before walking towards the door. As soon as she opened the door she turned around and looked at her father. "And by the way, mom knows and couldn't be happier!" She walked out and slammed the door. After the shock wore off Robert he turned to Troy.

"You're smart, successful, attractive, could get any girl you want, and you chose my daughter," Robert said coldly.

"Yes, I did," Troy said seriously.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking she is smart, funny, has a heart of gold, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" Troy exclaimed. "If you want more reasons why I fell for her and why I love her, we could sit here until the crack of dawn cause I could go on all day. I mean seriously, can you really blame me for falling in love with a girl like her?"

"She is my daughter Troy! My 22 yr old daughter!"

"I know that! I know how protective you are of her. She is your only daughter I get it. But she is a grown woman now."

"I just don't want her to get hurt Troy!" Robert shot back.

"I would never ever do anything to hurt her! The thought of her in pain kills me. And what is it about me that would hurt her more than any other guy!" he exclaimed and Robert was silent. "I know it must be hard for you to see your daughter with a prominent man in your life that isn't you," Troy said lowering his voice, "especially one that is 7 years older than her. But at some point you are just going to have to learn to deal with it. Gabs and I didn't come in here to ask for your permission, we came here because we were sick of lying to you. I understand that it might take you a while, but you are just going to have to accept the fact that I am in love with your daughter, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Robert didn't say a word so Troy just turned around to walk out. "And you know what, if you really don't like that fact that your daughter is dating someone who works for you, fire me, cause I rather be fired then be without her," Troy said turning around looking at Robert. He then walked out and slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Robert fell into his chair and sighed.

**Please Review!**


	13. Talking It Out

**Off Limits**

**Talking it Out**

**Rating: T**

Troy walked into his office to see Gabriella sitting on the couch watching TV. She was still crying, but wiping every tear away, and trying to distract herself with a stupid reality show. She turned around when Troy walked in, and wiped her tears away again.

"Oh baby come here," he said sympathetically. She got up and hugged him, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"What…what did he say to you?" she asked through her tears.

"It doesn't matter baby," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"Why…why…is he so mad?" she stuttered.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"But…but you would never hurt me," Gabriella cried.

"You are right. And don't worry soon he is gonna realize that, and everything will be okay," Troy replied and she nodded into his chest. Meanwhile Robert was walking over to his wife's office in a stressed out state.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Tell you what?" Maria asked confused.

"That our daughter is dating my protégé!" he exclaimed.

"They told you?" she asked in shock.

"Yes they told me! And what I don't understand is why you have been keeping it from me as well for the past 6 months!"

"Robert you need to calm down," she said sternly.

"Calm! You seriously want me to be calm, when my daughter, wife, and second hand man have been lying to me for months?" he asked in shock.

"Robert they made me promise not to tell you, and I understand why," she replied.

"What?!"

"They knew you would flip out, and Gabriella was worried that Troy would lose his job. I promise you when I say that they didn't like lying to you," she replied and Robert groaned. Maria got up and stood behind her husband, draping her arms over his chest, and placing her chin on top of his head. "Look sweetheart, you want Gabi to be happy right?"

"Of course," he sighed.

"Well Troy makes her happy. They are very much in love. I know you are worried about her getting hurt, but I assure you Troy would never do anything to hurt your little girl. He thinks the world of her, and would do anything for her," Maria said convincingly.

"He told me that he would rather get fired then break up with her," Robert admitted.

"He wasn't lying. He would risk anything for her," Maria said and Robert nodded.

"So I am just gonna have to accept it, wont I?" Robert asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Well I should probably go talk about it with them," he sighed and she nodded.

"Be nice," she said as he got up.

"I'll try," he replied before getting up. She shook her head as he left the office. He walked back to his office, but stopped in front of Troy's office.

"Baby, I promise it will be okay," he heard Troy say in a comforting tone.

"But…" Gabriella said through tears and his heart sank.

"Gabi, have I ever broken a promise to you?" he heard.

"No," Gabriella cried. Robert took a deep breath and walked into his office after telling his secretary to call Troy and Gabriella that he wanted to see them.

Gabriella pulled out of Troy's arms when his phone rang. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," he answered. "Now…ok." He hung up the phone and looked at Gabriella. "Your dad wants to see us."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well I guess we should get going then," Gabriella said and he nodded. They walked in silence to his office and just as Gabriella was about to go in Troy stopped her.

"Whatever happens, I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you too," she replied.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded. Troy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Robert said.

"You wanted to see us sir," Troy said opening the door.

"Yeah, come sit down, we obviously need to talk," he replied and they sat down in the visitors chairs. They sat there in an awkward silence none of them knowing what to say.

"Dad…" Gabriella said encouraging to talk.

"Yeah, sorry. Well first I should probably apologize for the way I acted. I was just extremely shocked. It's not everyday you find out that your daughter is dating your protégé," he said and they nodded. "I'm not quite sure if I am ready to say that I approve, but I'm not going to prevent you from seeing each other." They both smiled.

"Do I still have my job?" Troy asked and they all lightly laughed.

"Yes you still have your job, as long as you promise not to hurt my little girl," he replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I swear on my life," Troy replied and they smiled.

"So," Robert said leaning back into his chair. "Wanna tell me the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused.

"The cell phone incident," he said raising his eyebrows. "The night we saw you at Toscana. I'm not stupid." They both blushed and looked down, and embarrassed. "I'm waiting."

"Fine! You caught us! What do you want me to say?" Gabriella asked annoyed and Troy laughed at her tone.

"The truth."

"Dad, you just said you're not stupid. You know the answer," Gabriella said annoyed.

"I know, I just wanna hear it from you," he smirked and Troy lightly laughed.

"Fine! I spent the night at Troy's and he accidentally picked up my phone! Happy?"

"Yes, and what about the time at Toscana?"

"Actually that is the truth. We were working on the Afflalo deal and decided that we needed a break," Troy replied.

"Really?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Gabriella replied.

"Well considering you guys have been lying to me the past 6 months I'm not quite sure if I can believe you," Robert replied.

"You know if you really think about it Dad, it wasn't really lying, it was more of lack of telling," Gabriella said smartly. Troy just shook his head smiling.

"Nice try," Robert said.

"Can't blame me," she smiled and they laughed.

"Hey Gabs can I talk to your Dad alone for a sec?" Troy asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Is that okay Dad?" He nodded. "I will be in my office." She then got up and left.

"I owe you an apology," Troy said as soon as she closed the door. "You done nothing but great things for me, as well as acted like the father I never had. I cant say I am sorry for falling in love with your daughter, cause that would be a lie; but I am sorry for lying to you, it was wrong."

"Yes, it was but I accept your apology," Robert replied and Troy smiled. "I can tell that you really love her."

"I do," he smiled.

"And I am assuming it is going to be a while before you say those words again," Robert said.

"Woah… Robert…I love the girl and without a doubt want to spend the rest of my life with her…but it has been 6 months, neither of us are ready for that…one step at a time," Troy replied.

"Good," he sighed. "Cause I'm not ready to give her away yet."

"Robert, you are never going to be ready," Troy said looking at him like he was crazy and he laughed.

"You've got a point there," Robert replied and Troy laughed.

"Well I should get back to work," Troy said and Robert nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem," Robert replied and Troy got up.

"Troy," Robert said and Troy turned around. "You know what is going to happen if you hurt her, right?"

"You will kill me?" Troy guessed.

"Yeah," Robert replied.

"Good to know," he joked and they laughed. Troy left and Robert leaned back in his chair. He couldn't help but smile.

**Please Review! So omg HSM2 was amazing the whole thing revolved around Zac. I loved Ashley in it too. I was surprised that V wasn't in it that much.**


	14. The Next Step

**Off Limits**

**The Next Step**

**Rating: T**

4 Years Later

"What do I have this morning Heidi," Robert asked his secretary after he entered the office. She opened the calendar on her computer.

"Conference call with Nike at 9, budget meeting at 10, and 12 you have lunch with Troy," she replied.

"Great, order the usual for me and Troy," he instructed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot, your lunch is out of the office," she said.

"What?" he asked confused. "Where?" She looked at the computer.

"Mineo's," she replied.

"Why would I be having lunch with Troy at Mineo's?" he asked confused.

"I don't know sir," she replied.

"Huh," Robert said to himself. With a confused look on his face he walked back into the office.

At Noon

Robert sat down at the table across from Troy. "So wanna tell me why you made me drive here for lunch, when our offices are 10 feet away from each other?" Troy laughed nervously.

"Well Robert, this isn't really for business purposes," Troy said a little nervously.

"Oh okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its great," Troy smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"Ummm…well…I want to ask Gabriella to marry me," he replied nervously. Robert choked on his water.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say that you want to propose to Gabriella," Robert said in shock.

"Sir, I love her very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Troy replied.

"Have you thought about this at all," he asked.

"Of course I have sir," Troy replied. "We have been together for four years, and I am ready to take that step."

"Are you sure that she is, she is only 26 years old Troy," he replied.

"Yes, we have discussed it quite a few times. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think she was ready. I wouldn't have bought the ring."

"You already bought the ring?" Robert asked in shock. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.

"I just picked it up," he replied putting it on the table. Robert picked up the box and opened it. He was a little taken aback at the size.

"Damn boy," Robert said and Troy laughed. "She will love it." He smiled giving it back.

"You mean I can propose?" Troy asked excited.

"Of course you can, I was just making sure that you knew what you were doing," Robert smiled. Troy glared at him and shook his head. Robert laughed.

"You're such an asshole," Troy laughed.

"Hey is that any way to talk to your future father-in-law," Robert joked and Troy rolled his eyes. "Plus would it have stopped you if I said no."

"Probably not," Troy replied and Robert laughed and shook his head.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow night," he replied.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed.

"It's gorgeous," Taylor said as the two gushed over Gabriella's new ring. Gabriella squealed in excitement as did Taylor and Sharpay. Just then Maria came into the office with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god!" she squealed and hugged her daughter. "Let me see!" she exclaimed pulling away from the hug and Gabriella held out her hand. "It's beautiful Gabi!" Gabriella just giggled in excitement again.

"I'm getting married Mommy!" she exclaimed, still overwhelmed.

"I know sweetheart and I am so excited for you!" The mother and daughter hugged again.

"So how did he do it?" Sharpay asked in anticipation and Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my god it was so romantic!" she gushed and the three women squealed. "Well he told me that we were going out for dinner, so I rushed home from the office, but then when I got home there were flower petals and candles everywhere. And then he walked into the room took my hand and did it. It was so cute he was so nervous!" They all awed.

"How romantic! We need to celebrate!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You're right!" Maria exclaimed. "Party at our house tonight! Just close family and friends."

"Perfect!" Gabriella exclaimed.

**Please Review! Ok so I'm sorry I didn't write the Troyella engagement scene, but I figured it isn't the end of the world, cause come on how many of those have you read? Anyways the next chapter is half written, I hope to have it up soon but I have started school so I cant make any promises. **


	15. The Engagement Party

**Off Limits**

**The Engagement Party**

"Ok," Chad said standing up clinking his glass with his knife. "Toasts!" Everybody laughed. "You know I have always been pretty protective of Gabi, and I cant be more happy that she found a guy like Troy. You have to give props to a guy that would risk his entire career for love. Now I wasn't too happy with him after that fateful drunken night 7 years ago…"

"CHAD!" Troy and Gabriella screamed in unison. Everybody else's jaws dropped.

"What happened seven years ago," Robert asked scared and confused. Everybody was silent.

"They don't know?" Chad asked confused.

"No!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh…" Chad said quietly and sat down.

"What the hell is going on here," Robert asked raising his voice.

"Umm…daddy," Gabriella said as sweetly and calmly as possible. "A while back me and Troy made a pretty big mistake."

"What kind of mistake," he asked nervously.

"Umm…well…" Gabriella said scared.

"You slept with each other didn't you," Robert said in shock.

"We might have," Troy mumbled.

"Seven years ago…Gabriella was 18 seven years ago! You slept with my daughter when she was 18!"

"Daddy please, it was my fault, I was somewhere I shouldn't have been, and I shouldn't have been drunk. Please, don't blame Troy," Gabriella begged.

"Gabriella shut up!" Robert exclaimed.

"Robert!" Maria scolded. Robert forcefully got out of the chair and stormed out of the dining room. A few seconds later they heard a door slam. Tears streamed down Gabriella's face. She got up and ran out.

"Gabi…" Troy started but was interrupted.

"Troy let her go," Sharpay said. He sighed and turned towards Chad.

"How could you! What happened to keeping it a secret!?" he yelled.

"Dude you guys are getting married, I assumed that you told them," Chad replied.

"I knew," Maria said and they looked at her in shock.

"Wh…what?" Troy stuttered.

_Flashback_

"_You and Troy!" Maria exclaimed after Gabriella had just told her. _

"_Yeah," Gabriella smiled. _

"_Oh Gabi, I am so happy! He is wonderful," Maria gushed. _

"_Yep, he sure is," Gabriella smiled._

"_So how did it happen?" Maria asked in anticipation._

"_I dunno," she lied, "when he came to teach at Syracuse we started hanging out and I guess one thing led to another." Her mom raised her eyebrows at her. "What?!"_

"_I know when you are lying Gabi. What really happened?" Gabriella sighed. _

"_Promise you wont be mad," she said nervously._

"_Gabi did you and Troy have something before you went to college?" Maria asked. Gabriella just nodded and Maria gasp. _

"_No! Gabi! What happened?" she asked in shock, but not in an angry way. More in a dying to know way._

"_I was out one night, very drunk," she said and her mom gave her a look which she returned, "he was there, also very drunk, and one thing led to another."  
_

"_Wow," Maria said in amazement._

"_Yeah," Gabriella asked._

"_So how was it?" _

"_Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed embarrassed and Maria laughed. _

"_That good huh," Maria asked looking at her daughter amused. _

"_Shut up," Gabriella grumbled and Maria laughed._

"_You better pray to god that your father never finds out."_

"_Yeah no kidding."_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah," Maria shrugged.

"And you didn't care?" Troy asked in shock.

"It was four years later, what was I going to do?" Troy nodded and sat down.

"Well I am gonna go talk to Robert," Maria said. They nodded and she left. Maria slowly opened his office door to see him sitting at is desk with his head in his hands.

"Robert it was seven years ago…" Maria started leaning against the doorway and he looked up at her. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Troy had just started working for me, I thought he took his job more seriously," Robert sighed.

"Robert…"

"He slept with our daughter Maria! If that isn't a way to jepordize your career I don't know what is."

"You need to stop blaming this on him," she said walking in.

"Gabi was 18! He was 24!"

"Yes, they were BOTH young. But BOTH adults. As well as very drunk," Maria replied sitting across from him. He sighed and threw his head back. "And just because they were drunk doesn't mean they didn't care about each other."

"Oh so that's good, they actually had feelings for each other," Robert said sarcastically.

"Well they are engaged now, there must have been something there," she replied and he rolled his eyes. "Robert, it isn't like they had a relationship, they didn't get together until 4 years later." Robert just groaned. "Look Robert, only two things can come out of this. You can go out there and yell at them some more, try to prevent them from seeing each other, leading to our daughter and your second hand man being absolutely miserable, or you can go out there, forgive them for their mistake, and let them be happy."

"I need to think," he sighed knowing she was right.

"Fine, you know I am right though," she replied getting up. He didn't say anything, just buried his head in his hands.

Meanwhile…

Troy walked up to Gabriella's bedroom to hear her sobbing, making his heart sink.

"Gabi," he said knocking lightly. "Come on baby, open up." She sighed and wiped away her tears. She opened the door, and tears immediately began to stream down her face again. Without hesitation, he walked into her room and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay love," he said in a soothing tone.

"How can you say that?" she cried. "Did you see how upset he was?"

"I know," he sighed. He looked down at her, and lifted her chin up to look at her. "But you really think that is going to stop me from marrying you?" She shook her head.

"Can we go home, I really don't want to see him now," she said wiping her tears away.

"Of course," he replied. She composed herself and they went downstairs hand in hand.

"Oh Gabi, how are you feeling?" her mom asked in a worried tone.

"Ok. We are going to go home, I don't really want to deal with Dad right now," she replied and Maria nodded. They said their goodbyes and left.

Soon after Robert walked out. "Where is everyone?"

"They left," she replied in an annoyed tone. He nodded and left, making Maria roll her eyes.

**Please Review! I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update, college is crazy!**


	16. Explanations

**Off Limits**

**Explanations**

"Come in," Troy called from his desk and Gabriella walked in.

"Hey babe," he said looking up.

"You are going to hate me," she said sitting down and placing her feet on his desk.

"Highly doubtful, but try me anyways," he said looking through papers on his desk.

"I just got off the phone with Nike, they aren't budging."

"Kevin Durant?" he asked looking up.

"Yeah. I mean I don't get it. This boy grew up in South Central with absolutely nothing, dreamed to play in the NBA, you would think he would jump at a 10 million dollar deal with Nike. But no. It has to be 12 million, or else the world is coming to an end. And he has yet to play one minute in the NBA," she ranted as Troy got up and stood behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders onto her chest. He moved her hair to her left shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I don't hate you baby. I could never hate you, especially for something like this," he said in a comforting tone. She sighed and leaned her head against him as he began to massage her shoulders.

"You know someone once told me that one summer he walked into a Foot Locker, and guess who was working there?"

"Who?"

"Alonzo Mourning," she replied and Troy laughed a little bit. "I mean the thought of a college basketball star actually having a summer job now is insane. The thought of them doing homework is insane. What happened Troy? What happened to the love of the game?"

"Shoe contracts happened," he replied.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "I sound like Jerry McGuire."

"That's not a bad thing," he laughed.

"Yeah," she laughed as well.

"So I am guessing you have to call Durant now," Troy said, sitting on the desk.

"Yeah, I am really excited to talk to that crazy ass father of his," she replied and he nodded.

"Speaking of fathers have you talked to yours?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I mean except for some business things, and he uses as little words as possible," she replied.

"Same," he sighed.

"What are we going to do Troy?" she asked worried.

"I don't know, but don't worry. He will come around," he said and she nodded. "As for now, focus on the Durant deal. Try and see if you can talk to him. You know these parents, most of the time they are the ones who are constantly wanting more," he replied.

"Yeah okay," she said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied and she gave him a peck on the lips before walking towards the door.

"You will get back to me?" he asked turning towards her.

"Of course," she replied turning around.

"Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled.

The Next Day

"Hi Dad," Gabriella said walking into his office. He didn't look up.

"You need something," he asked, and she tensed up.

"Umm I just want to tell you that Durant and Nike have come to an agreement, you should be getting a call soon," she replied.

"Okay. Good job," he said with no emotion.

"Umm thanks," she mumbled.

"Is there anything else?" he asked looking up for the first time.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I…I just thought you would be a little more excited for me." Tears welled up in her eyes. He looked back down at his papers.

"Well maybe I would be if you hadn't slept with my protégé when you were 18 years old," he replied.

"How long is it going to take for you to get over that!" she exclaimed. Before he could speak she cut him off. "No Dad. I have said sorry countless times. I was young, drunk, and stupid, and I made a mistake. I know that and so does Troy! It was seven years ago, can't you just let it go, and be happy that your daughter is marrying the love of her life! Before you found out, you were ecstatic. And…and then I come in here and tell you that I have sealed my first big deal, and you act like you could care less. Do you understand how hard this is for me, for years I dreamed of what your reaction would be when you found out that I did. I always pictured you being so happy for me. But I guess not, and if this is how you really feel, Mr. Bolton can walk me down the aisle." Sobbing, she stormed out of the office. Robert sat there frozen, hating himself for the way he had been acting the last few days.

Meanwhile…

Sharpay was walking through the hallways when she saw Gabriella crying.

"Oh my god, Gabi are you okay?" she asked worried. She just shook her head and walked into her office. Without a second thought Sharpay hurried to Troy's office. He looked up at her, but didn't say anything, for he was on the phone.

"Troy…" she started.

"Can you hold on one sec?" he asked into the receiver then pulled the phone away from his mouth. "I'm a little busy here Shar."

"I just saw Gabi in the hallway, she was crying," she replied. His face fell.

"I'm sorry, I am going to have to call you back," he said into the phone. With that he hung up and quickly got up.

"I asked her if she was okay, and she just shook her head," Sharpay said as he walked quickly towards the door.

"Where is she?"

"Her office," she replied following him out.

"Ok you go see if she is okay, me and Robert need to have a little talk," he said upset.

"Ok," she replied. He walked towards Robert's office, and walked in without warning, slamming the door behind him. Robert, whose head was in his hands, looked up.

"Troy I…" Robert started but was cut off by Troy.

"You know you're really being an asshole Robert," he said seriously.

"Yeah," Robert sighed.

"You're daughter is in her office sob…" he started.

"I know that Troy! Don't act for one second like Gabi is the only one that is hurting here. One day you when you have kids, and if you have a daughter, you will look back and understand where I am coming from. She's my little girl Troy. And I thought I raised her to make better decisions. I knew she drank, I'm not stupid, but going out to Hyde and getting so drunk that she sleeps with a 24 year old who words for her father! Everyone thinks I am blaming it on the two of you, but in the end it is my fault, I should have been there, I should have…"

"Why do you think she is so upset Robert? She looks up to you so much. Remember how hard she took it when you got upset that we were dating?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Robert sighed. "Look Troy, go to Gabi. I will be there in a few minutes." Troy nodded and turned around.

"Hey Troy," he said and Troy turned around. "I'm sorry. I know I overreacted it's just she's my daughter and…"

"I understand," Troy replied and walked out. Robert ran his hands over his face, and collected is thoughts, trying to figure out what he was going to say. A few minutes later, he left his office and went to Gabriella's. He opened the door to see Gabriella in Troy's arms, crying. They both looked over when they heard the door opened.

"Um Troy can you excuse us for a second," Robert asked. He looked at Gabriella.

"It's okay Troy," she said and he nodded before leaving. Gabriella wiped her tears away and looked at her father. "What do you want?"

"To explain, come sit," he said and she reluctantly sat down next to him on the couch. "You know why I got upset right?"

"Yeah, cause I got drunk and slept with Troy," she replied.

"Yes, and because I thought I had raised you to make better decisions," he replied and she nodded. "I know I overreacted, but Gabi you have to understand where I am coming from. When I heard what happened, I felt like I had failed." Tears were now welling up in her his eyes.

"Don't say that Dad," she replied.

"But it is true Gabi. I shouldn't have gotten so upset at you. Everyone makes mistakes, and I realized that no matter how stupid what you did was, I cant really be that upset. Because if it hadn't happened you wouldn't be as happy as you are now. And in the end that is all I want, for you to be happy," Robert said sincerely.

"Thanks Dad," she mumbled. He took her hands in his.

"And don't think for one second that I'm not proud of you for what you just pulled off. You sealed a deal that at your age I would have never even come close to sealing. You did an amazing job Gabriella, and I cannot be more proud of you," he said.

"You mean that?" she smiled.

"More than anything sweetheart," he replied, and she hugged him, and he immediately hugged back.

"Thanks Dad, you have no idea how much that means to me," she said.

"You deserve it, and I am so sorry that I made you think that I wasn't ecstatic about it," he replied.

"It's okay," she replied and he nodded.

"So do I still get to walk you down the aisle?" he asked and she laughed.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Good," he replied and pulled away.

"Troy, you can come in now," Robert said and Gabriella laughed. Just then Troy walked in.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said and they laughed.

"It's okay, now I should be getting to work, as should you two," Robert said standing up and they nodded. "Quick question."

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Did anything else happen that I should know about?" Robert asked and they both froze.

"No," Gabriella replied quickly.

"Of course not," Troy added just as fast. Robert raised his eyebrows. Gabriella looked at Troy, who scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Ummmm…" Troy said at loss for words.

"You know I really don't need to know," he said and Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "Gotta say though pretty gutsy move making a move on someone completely off limits."

"Yeah," Troy said, and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. "But it was worth it." All three of them smiled.

**Please Review!!! I think that is the last chapter, cause I don't really know where else to go with this. I hope you liked it! I don't know what stories I am going to update next. If I can get it out, there will probably be one more chapter to Popular. In the meantime, I do have a Troyella one shot almost done that is VERY mature. Here is the summary:**

**Gabriella isn't ready for sex yet, but that doesn't stop she and Troy from being physical. See how a more experienced Troy turns Gabriella from very innocent, to not so much. Meanwhile, Troy informs Chad, Zeke, and Jason that not having sex isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean anyone who thinks boys don't kiss and tell needs to think again. **


End file.
